I Won't Giving Up on You
by Yupi Yupi
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang Aktris terkenal, Ia mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain dalam suatu pertunjukan Teater. masalahnya bukan itu! tentu saja, karena setelah sekian lamanya ia bertemu kembali dengan Pria itu. Pria pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto! memory masa lalu Hinata teputar begitu saja saat melihat Pria itu. Setelah semua ini.../BadSummary/Don'tLikeDon'tRead/RnR?


**I Won't Giving Up on You**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

* * *

"Apa? Bermain di teater pertunjukan?" Sebelah alis milik Namikaze Naruto terangkat saat ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh _Manager_ -nya dari telepon. "Entahlah, Konohamaru. Aku belum pernah bermain dalam sebuah teater musikal ala jepang sebelumnya" Ujar Naruto ringan sambil kembali meneguk air kemasan botol di dekatnya dan memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di Kursi besar berwarna Emas itu.

"Aku tahu kau belum kembali dari Amerika, tapi pikirkan ini, pertunjukan ini akan semakin membuat namamu semakin dikenal oleh dunia!" Suara Konohamaru terdengar begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai ia harus menjauhkan _smartphone_ -nya dari telinganya.

Kali ini Naruto tersenyum kecil, andai saja para penggemarnya melihat senyuman itu ia yakin jeritan para gadis sudah mengiang di telinganya "apa yang membuat pertunjukan itu sampai-sampai namaku akan mendunia, hah?"

Ia dapat medengar Konohamaru terkekeh pelan "Kau tahu bukan kehebatan Negeri kita dalam membuat Animasi dan _Manga_?"

"Aku tahu, lalu?"

"Kau mendapatkan tawaran bermain dipertunjukan itu sebagai Pemeran utamanya karena kemiripan wajah dan kesamaan namamu dengan Karakter itu" Jelas Konohamaru cepat "terlebih lagi, seluruh pemainnya diseleksi sampai kepenjuru negeri untuk mencari pemain yang benar-benar mirip dengan karakter-karakter yang ada di Manga itu"

Baiklah, jujur saja ia benar-benar tak tahu tentang Manga apa yang Manager-nya katakan. "Kenapa harus mencari orang yang benar-benar mirip dengan karakter-karakternya? Sebegitu terkenalnyakah Manga itu?"

Konohamaru mendengus kesal "semua orang di dunia ini pasti mengetahui Manga itu, kecuali orang yang gila kerja sepertimu"

Naruto menimbang-nimbang perkataan Konohamaru, iris birunya menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Ia masih berada di rumah orang tuanya, tepatnya di Amerika. Ayahnya adalah orang Amerika berkebangsaan jepang dan ibunya sendiri memang asli orang jepang.

Dari segi fisik sepertinya Naruto jauh lebih mirip ayahnya, kulit berwarna kecoklatan, berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Memangnya tak ada lagi aktror yang cocok seperti dirinya?

ia disini masih harus mengurusi beberapa pekerjaan ayahnya yang seorang Produser dan juga seorang pemusik klasik, dan dengan seenaknya menyerahkan pekerjaannya begitu saja pada Naruto. dan jujur saja ia cukup lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat, ia kembali mendesah pelan "memangnya karakter seperti apa yang harus kumainkan?"

.

"Kau akan bermain sebagai seorang Ninja"

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya dengan berat, wajar saja. Ia baru kembali jam 12 malam karena pemotretan ternyata berlangsung lebih lama dari yang ia pikirkan. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan ia masih harus pergi bekerja, rasanya ia sedikit merasa kasihan pada orang-orang seperti dirinya yang masih harus bekerja pada hari libur. Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela agar ia bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam menikmati udara Konoha yang sudah memasuki musim panas. Ia melirik jam kecil di mejanya dan ia pun terkesiap "Oh, tidak. Aku terlambat"

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang model dan sekaligus aktris yang sedang populer di kalangan remaja. Wajahnya yang cantik dan juga matanya yang indah menjadi ciri khasnya di industri ini. Ia juga termasuk dalam deretan artis muda yang banyak diperbincangkan saat ini. Intinya, Hyuuga Hinata adalah kesempurnaan. Pintar, berbakat, sopan, manis dan menyenangkan. Itulah pendapat semua orang yang menyukainya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga termasuk dalam sebuah organisasi perlindungan anak-anak yang terlantar di sebuah daerah, Ia sering datang ke gedung _perlindungan Anak Konoha_ ーtempat anak-anak itu tinggalー untuk sekedar menghibur mereka dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Lagi-lagi ia memulai harinya dengan terburu-buru, dengan cepat ia memakai pakaiannya dan tak lupa memasukan benda-benda yang ia perlukan untuk kesehariannya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sibuk, ia harus pergi ke Kids Savior yang berada sedikit jauh dari Konoha dan langsung pergi menuju tempat pertemuan untuk project terbarunya dalam sebuah teater.

Ya, Beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru saja menerima tawaran bermain dalam sebuah pertunjukan teater musikal yang bertemakan 'dunia ninja', jujur saja awalnya ia benar-benar tak tertarik, lagipula cerita dari pertujukan itu diadaptasi dari Manga yang cukup populer saat ini. dan ia bukan termasuk orang yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca Manga. Namun justru yang membuatnya tertarik adalah peran yang akan dimainkannya, meski bukan sebagai pemeran utama, ia akan berperan sebagai gadis kecil yang pemalu dan diam-diam menyukai si pemeran utama yang tak dianggap di desanya karena seekor siluman disegel ditubuhnya. Kisah yang cukup manis, bukan? Disaat kau menganggap semua orang tak ada yang mempercayaimu, justru kau tak menyadari ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannmu dari jauh.

Hinata juga dibuat takjub saat diperlihatkan gambar karakter gadis kecil itu yang begitu mirip dengannya. Matanya yang berwarna Lavender dan juga Namanya... seolah mencerminkan diri Hinata di dunia yang berbeda.

Ia sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang Manga itu selain karakter yang akan ia mainkan, itupun ia diberitahu oleh _Agency_ -nya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang si pemeran utama. Iulah alasannya pertemuan kali ini membahas tentang alur cerita dan para pemainnya.

Dalam kontraknya, tertulis bahwa para pemain harus tinggal di _Flat_ yang telah disediakan oleh penyelenggara, hal ini disebabkan sangat dirahasiakannya lokasi berlatih dan memudahkan para pemainnya saling berkomunikasi. Ditambah lagi, dalam satu _Flat_ tersebut, akan diisi oleh dua orang pemain. Well, jujur saja Hinata tak keberatan. Hal ini dianggap wajar bagi Hinata. Mengingat begitu digemarinya serial manga ini. Otomatis semain banyak pula yang menginginkan informasi lengkap tentang pertunjukan ini.

Hinata berlari menuruni tangga apartemennya di lantai dua dan keluar ke jalan. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi. Bagus, ia sudah pasti harus berlari ke statiun kereta. Ia tak mungkin sempat mendongak menatap langit musim panas sekarang. Semua itu sepertinya harus menunggu.

Bagaimanapun inilah jalan yang Hinata pilih, jalan yang telah ia pilih dan memutuskan untuk mengubah dirinya yang dulu, saat masa-masa kelam itu masih ia rasakan. Saat-saat dimana Hinata tak pernah ingin mengingatnya lagi.

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kali perutnya berbunyi, Hinata mengelus pelan perutnya yang malang. Ia benar-benar tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi, ia sempat berpikir untuk makan di jalan setelah pergi dari gedung _Anak Konoha_ , tapi rencananya gagal karena waktu begitu cepat berlalu dan membuatnya kembali bergegas. Untunglah hari ini Kereta tak sepadat biasanya. Hinata menghela napas panjang. ia hanya bisa berharap ia tak akan jatuh pingsan saat pertemuan nanti.

Tak lama, Saat pintu terbuka ia langsung berlari dengan cepat agar sesegera mungkin keluar dari statsiun menuju gedung dimana diadakannya pertunjukan itu.

.

.

Hinata terengah bererapa kali, ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan dan mencoba memperbaiki penampilannya. Kesan pertama yag baik sangat berpengaruh dalam sebuah pekerjaan, bukan? Hinata menghela napas panjang sekali lagi dan memasang ekspresi terbaiknya. dengan Perlahan ia membuka pintu besar itu.

Serentak pandangan semua orang yang ada disana langsung terarah kepadanya, Hinata langsung menyungingkan senyuman mautnya dan melangkah maju. Ia sesekali membungkukan tubuhnya pada beberapa orang ーkebiasaan orang jepang yang sulit dihilangkan. Semua orang langsung membalas senyumannya dan beberapa orang dengandengan cepat menuju kearahnya.

"Hinata! Lama sekali kita tak bertemu~" ujar seorang Gadis berambut merah muda yang langsung membungkusnya dengan pelukan.

Dengan senang hati Hinata membalas pelukannya itu "kau benar, kau cantik sekali Sakura- _san_ " senyuman diwajahnya tak dapat ia tahan, Haruno Sakura adalah teman seperjuangannya saat mereka meniti karir. Setelah sekian lamanya tak bertemu karena alasan pekerjaan, akhirnya Hinata bisa bertenmu dengan teman berambut merah mudanya itu. "Jadi, kau ikut dalam pertunjukan teater ini juga?" Tanya Hinata ringan

Sakura mengangguk setuju "yup, Aku disini sebagai _Heroin_ -nya" senyuman di wajah gadis itu tak lekas hilang.

mata Lavender Hinata membulat " _hee_? Hebat sekali.."

"Yah, sejujurnya peran yang kumainkan benar-benar berkeperibadian dan memiliki fisik Yang sama denganku. Kupikir pertunjukan ini sangatlah menarik, kau juga beranggapan begitu, bukan?" Sakura tersenyum padanya sambil memainkan rambut sebahu miliknya "Kenapa kita tak duduk? Ini adalah reuni yang menyenangkan"

Sakura menarik tangannya pelan menuju kursi yang telah disediakan, Hinata mengamati sekitarnya. Kebanyakan disini adalah aktris yang seumuran dengannya dan Sakura, ada juga yang sudah tua tapi tampak masih sangat sehat. Penyelenggara pertunjukan ini pasti telah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan para pemain yang sepertinya tampak sangat ahli, ditambah lagi mereka juga memproritaskan kemiripan dengan peran yang akan mereka lakoni. _Ini pasti akan menjadi pertunjukan yang hebat_

 _._

Hinata bisa mendengar semua orang saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Hanya perbincangan ringan teman satu profesi.

"Bagaimana Pertunjukan di Kyoto?"

"Kuharap aku mendapatkan posisi itu"

"Kau tahu, banyak agen yang mencari orang seperti itu"

.

"Ah! Ini dia pemeran utama kita"

.

Suara itu membuat semua orangーtermasuk Hinata langsung menoleh keasal suara. ah, jadi sang pemeran utama baru saja tiba. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran bagaimana bentuk fisik dari si pemeran utama, tapi sepertinya seseorang yang tak Hinata kenal. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas kepada siapa pria itu menyapa karena terhalang oleh tubuh rag yang mengajak pria itu bicara. Well, ia juga tak puduli. mungkin ia bisa melihatnya nanti. Hinata memutuskan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya dan kembali berjalan

.

"apa kabar, Namikaze Naruto?"

.

Tubuh mungil Hinata sontak membatu saat mendengar nama itu.. irisnya membulat dan seakan tubuhnya baru saja tersambar kilat tak kasat mata. Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Tadi seseorang menyebutkan nama itu, nama yang benar-benar tak ingin Hinata ingat saat ini.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya penuh tanya.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku benar-benar senang sekali bisa kembali dari Amerika" ujarnya hangat

"Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk ikut dalam pertunjukan ini, Naruto. Ah, Sebaiknya kuperkenalkan kau pada yang lainnya"

.

 _Tidaaakkk!_ Batin Hinata menjerit. Suara itu... suara yang mengingatkannya pada kenagan masa lalu yang kelam _. apakah ia tak salah dengar? Seseorang tolong hentikan halusinasi bodoh yang kini ia alami!_

.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan. Dia adalah pemeran utama dipertunjukan kita, Namikaze Naruto" Ujar orang itu bersemangat dengan suara yang lantang memperkenalkan Naruto pada yang lainnya.

Naruto berdiri dengan tegap dan percaya diri di hadapan semua orang. Ia masih tersenyum dengan hangat. Matanya terus menerusuri semua oran yang ada di tempat itu.. kesan pertama pemuda itu adalah semua orang yang ada disana sepertinya sangat profesional dan berpengalaman. Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada satu arah... iris birunya menangkap sesorang.

Seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Meski sedikit jauh ia yakin mata gadis bermata unik berwarna Ungu pucat. Dibalik mata dinginnya ia yakin ada rasa terkejut dan juga marah di mata itu..

Senyumannya sontak menghilang dan pandangannya terpaku pada gadis itu.

"Hinata...?" hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya, pikiran Naruto berkecamuk, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengiang di otaknya sekarang...

 _'Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, apa gadis itu telah berubah?'_

.

.

- _to be continue_ -

.

.

* * *

Yupi hadir disini~^V^~ ini fic yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Yupi dan sayang untuk dilpakan begitu saja.. Yupi terinspirasi saat menonton _Naruto Live Stage_ ^^v Yupi jadi mikir.. gimana kalau Naruto dan Hinata harus bekerja di satu Project yang sama tapi diantara mereka juga punya masa lalu yang ga mau dikenang.. nah, lahirlah fic gaje ini.. '0'

ini masih Prolog yaaaa~ makanya masih pelit kata.. Yupi masih belajar, ga bagus-bagus amat tulisannya.. jadi.. Komen,saran sangat Yupi butuhkan..

untuk fic kali ini Yupi bakalan liat dari respon minna sekalian.. kalau fic ini disambut baik, Yupi akan lanjutkan fic ini... tapi kalau tidak terlalu baik, Yupi bakalan pikir dua kali kayanya buat lanjutin.. eheheh

Yosh, Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
